Engetsu Uchiha
Background Engetsu Uchiha was born roughly 40 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War to a less than prosperous family in the midst of Konoha, his early life consisting of quick thefts and general mischief before he was enrolled into the Academy at the age of 6. It was there that his creative mind was put to the use, moving him from snatch and grabs to combat and intel gathering, from vandalism to clone techniques; it was in that environment that he quickly blossomed, rapidly moving to the top of his class and graduating within the same year that he’d been enrolled. It was then that his prodigal nature was realized, some within the village moving him to prosper further while others attempted to set him back due to jealously or hostility due to his having awakened his Sharingan at such a young age and mistrust for him simply being an Uchiha. Within such a polarized environment, Engetsu maintained his own sanity and well-being by simply keeping to himself and focusing more so on the missions he was granted and his own training. While those who mistrusted him still remained, his performance eventually forced the majority into silence or at the least to quieting their protests as he became more and more of an asset to the village. Despite his own success and arguably one of the highest levels of prodigal skill seen within the village since Itachi, he was eventually largely overshadowed by those who were of lesser “risk” to the village after the latter began his rise to “fame” within the village and gained the Hokage's favor. As such, he began to crave the recognition he’d once had and was oft found within the depths of training sessions, steadily pushing the limits of his Sharingan and physical prowess in intense regimes designed specifically for that purpose. While his skill was dramatically increased, so was his perceived danger to Konoha and those who harbored feelings of mistrust towards him began using this as fuel in an attempt to get him ousted from the village. Engetsu took this in stride as he began furthering his efforts to gain favor with the village, eventually succeeding as he was promoted to Jonin at the age of 17. It was then that he finally felt that he belonged, that he’d been accepted by the village, even believing that he’d finally escaped the shadow of the other nin within the village, and due to this intense feelings of kinmanship and devotion were sparked within Engetsu. Yet this elation was short lived, mere weeks passed before the village was attacked in the dead of the and a large blaze sparked within the village slowly attempting to spread to all but the section the Uchiha had once occupied, sparking again an intense mistrust towards Engetsu resulting in his being cast out from the village. It was then that his Mangekyō Sharingan was awakened as he was forcefully driven from the village, the vast void that was torn within him from the loss of his beloved village sparking something deep within him. In the minutes that followed Engetsu sunk into the depths of despair which quickly twisted into fury as the newfound power granted by his Mangekyō raged out of control, setting the surrounding forest ablaze with black flames that consumed everything they touched finally extinguishing only when he lost consciousness from the exertion required to perform such a feat. Upon regaining his senses he found himself lying not upon the ashes of the forest he’d destroyed, but instead within a concrete cell that strangely seemed to suck the very energy from his body. Before he had time to wonder about his whereabouts a solitary man walked in, a sense of power radiating from his every pore. Engetsu soon found that he’d been taken prisoner by Kyūketsuki Krisent, a man with a bounty resting upon his head worth more than Engetsu had ever seen in his life. Three years passed, with Engetsu quickly being inducted into The Forsaken and receiving training from all of the “upper” members of the organization in addition to having the vast resources created by their intelligence gathering network at his fingertips. While he began receiving instruction from Kyūketsuki himself, Engetsu used the organization’s network in order to locate Uchiha artifacts and various materials related to the usage of his Sharingan. Through these means he quickly grew in proficiency, gaining access to the Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, control over his Amaterasu, and discovering his own unique technique, Gekkō no Yurameku (月光の揺らめく, Wavering of the Moonlight). Through these same paths he discovered what remained of Tobi’s Lab and the massive stores of Sharingan within, having found scrolls detailing a Sharingan more powerful than his own Mangekyō Engetsu retrieved another pair of Mangekyō in order to have these transplanted. It was through these means that he awakened his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Kyuketsuki himself performing the operation; two weeks passed before he fully healed, revealing that the transplant had been a success. Soon after he delved further into the resources that lay at his fingertips, discovering information on ’s “ ” technique and a nameless man who made use of the “ ”. These two techniques sparked boundless interest within Engetsu, seeing these as a way to gain nearly endless power and as such he furthered his research into these fields eventually developing his own variation of the techniques which made use of the power of the Sharingan in order to avoid having to actually steal or assimilate the body of his chosen victim. He steadily began his preparations to take the Kekkei Genkai of Kyuketsuki Krisent for his own, effectively robbing the man of his power. Within a month Engetsu put his plan into action, rapidly separating The Forsaken before confronting Kyuketsuki and catching him unawares. In this manner he trapped him within a multi-layered genjutsu, leaving his mind exposed as he forced himself into his psyche and “extracted” the essence of the his Kekkei Genkai, integrating it into his own body before swiftly killing the weakened man with his own abilities. It was then that he waited for The Forsaken to return, rapidly eradicating them with a combination of his own and Kyuketsuki’s Kekkei Genkai. It was then that he began to wander, traveling as a missing-nin and quickly gaining fame as a mercenary at the age of 21. Appearance Engetsu is "blessed" with undeniably attractive features, oft being described as "gorgeous" by male and female clients alike. With his strange black locks just long enough to cover his eyes, appearing almost blue in some lighting, piercing almond shaped eyes holding a deep honey brown coloration, strikingly symmetric features that hold a sensuous promise of passion, and an athletically limber yet muscled body that can bring a blush to the faces of grown women and the tell-tale tinge of jealously to the faces of men, to describe him as anything other than breath-taking would be just short of blasphemy. Standing at exactly 6ft even Engetsu's stature remains strong without being overly intimidating or drawing much attention to his size. His limber yet muscular body serves as a sure sign of his undeniable athleticism while not being overly large or muscled. Engetsu throws off a strong sense of confidence and power from his every pore, shrouding him as if an aura, and the casual grace he carries himself with quickly draws the eyes of those around him while simultaneously allowing him to blend in if need be. This causal air of confidence that he radiates tends to make him appear relaxed and at ease, as if he were never truly at odds with any situation. This carries over even to his motions, every movement seeming to simply come naturally to him whether it be in combat or daily activities. Personality Engetsu is typically quiet, prone to simply observing his surroundings although he is not opposed to conversation and has been noted to have somewhat of a silver tongue. This combination oft allows him to go unnoticed when he wishes, simply slipping in and out of areas without the use of any stealth techniques, or to spark quick conversation amongst those around him. This versatile exterior is shadowed by a quick temper, one that Engetsu has all but learned to reign in when necessary, and a highly competitive nature that had oft driven him to better himself when he was still within the walls of Konoha and again when he was taken by The Forsaken. While quiet it should be noted that Engetsu is neither reserved nor shy, he simply chooses to watch and silently take in his surroundings often. This trait lends well to both his line of work and being a Shinobi in general, oft choosing to observe instead of simply acting rashly. Equipment and Inventions Over the years Engetsu has acquired or created rather useful items, only some of which he carries on his person at all times. *'Kodaibito no me' (Eye of the Ancients): A small pendant formed from resilient obsidian and bloodstone that is a depiction of a Mangekyō Sharingan. This pendant is strange in that it shifts to replicate the exact shape of the bearers Mangekyō, if it chooses to accept them. While Engetsu has yet to discover if the pendant itself possesses any abilities of it's own he has noticed a significant decrease in the amount of chakra his Sharingan consumes when it is worn. *'Kyūna shi': An exquisite katana forged by Kyūketsuki for exceptional standards of sharpness, durability, and speed; the sharpness of this blade has been shown to be of such high caliber that it may cleanly cut through swords forged from steel without much effort on the part of the user and it was once stated to be able to cleave the very air in two. The blade itself was taken from the body of Kyūketsuki after Engetsu killed the man using his own abilities. While the katana bears no special abilities the blade is of such high quality that it has been shown to withstand being coated by Engetsu's Amaterasu during combat for an extended period of time and as such this remains Engetsu's weapon of choice. *'Ring of the Uchiha': A simple obsidian band bearing the crest of the Uchiha Clan. While this ring is in of itself worthless, unless one regards the sentimental value of such an object, Engetsu has shaped it into a versatile armory of sorts by various jutsu, weapons, or other useful items within it. While what is sealed within the confines of the ring varies from time to time, the most common is a simple genjutsu that is activated upon coming into contact with an opponent. Abilities Engetsu Uchiha is truly an exemplary Shinobi in every sense, his range of talents and natural ability often causing titles such as "genius", "prodigy", or even "threat" to be thrown around regularly. The potential that Engetsu possesses is oft thought to be unrivaled as he still continues to steadily grow in terms of his span of abilities and skillset, whether this be in regard to his range of techniques that lie in his arsenal, his extensive knowledge allowing him to use these in unconventional ways, or simply the manner in which he easily flows through training. In nearly every way, shape, and form Engetsu Uchiha is a highly formidable Nin but above all, he is a threat. Master Tactician and Strategist: Engetsu has displayed great prowess in the field of tactics and strategy, shown in his manipulation of The Forsaken prior to stealing Kyūketsuki's Kekkei Genkai, able to dictate entire battles with strategies formed well in advance or rapidly adapt on the fly from intel gathered during combat. While he is highly skilled in this field, Engetsu has at times displayed a willingness, even a preference, to go without strategy in favor of forming tactics in the midst of battle. Highly Intelligent:Engetsu is truly a highly intelligent individual in every sense of the term, able to quickly grasp all manner of new subjects with ease and display true understanding of those he has previously been introduced to; evidenced by how quickly he graduated from the academy at only age 6 in addition to his rapid promotion to Chunin at age 9. This level of intelligence paired with the uses of his Sharingan immensely expand his proficiency both on and off the battlefield, whether it be predicting the movements of an opponent or analyzing the speech patterns of a target who possesses useful intel. While he possesses a rather high level of intelligence, his intellect pales in comparison to those of outstanding geniuses such as . Unique Chakra Stores: Engetsu Uchiha's chakra stores are special not in terms of their large volume, which in of itself is a redeeming feature, but instead in their intensity. His chakra is unique in that he constantly radiates a pressure that he must consciously suppress lest he make the very air seem heavier and denser to those around him. This pressure has been shown to be such that it inflicts notable movement penalties to all in his immediate vicinity during combat, causing allies and opponents alike to feel sluggish or heavy. This feature combined with his well above average chakra stores makes Engetsu a fearsome opponent indeed. Ninjutsu and Chakra Nature: Engetsu's repertoire of Ninjutsu and variations in their usages is rather extensive due to both his Sharingan and his own prowess in this field, his skill being such that he may rapidly analyze and devise a countermeasure to many techniques that he witnesses in the midst of combat, typically only requiring one or two viewings of a specific technique to pick it apart completely. Engetsu possesses a natural affinity for three separate natures, , , and . Engetsu has greatly fine-tuned his skill in these natures and can oft be found using them in combination, not preferring any one over the others, therefore drastically increasing his versatility during combat. Genjutsu: Engetsu truly shines when it comes to the intricacies of Genjutsu and their usage or defense against the Genjutsu of others. He has been known to snare multiple targets in illusions with little effort and weave Genjutsu within Genjutsu in order to more effectively trap the mind of an opponent, combining this with his skill in strategy results in Engetsu often having the perfect timing when it comes to the deployment of his own Genjutsu, ensnaring opponent's while keeping them occupied with other tasks or the instant that a chink in their guard appears. Due to his Sharingan Engetsu is highly talented in the use of Ocular Genjutsu, trapping opponents within a realm of his choosing with only a moment of eye contact. Kenjutsu: Having been trained under Kyūketsuki, himself a master of multiple bladestyles, and the rest of The Forsaken for a period of four years before killing him Engetsu is easily considered to be a master in terms of Kenjutsu. Having been taught by Kyūketsuki, a man who himself lacked the advantage of a Sharingan, Engetsu was always required to train without the usage of his Sharingan in order to develop his natural abilities further. Due to this Engetsu's skill in tracking and reading the movements of an opponent rival that of Kyūketsuki's himself without the use of his Dojutsu and once his Sharingan was integrated into his Kenjutsu his skill jumped from reading the movements of an opponent to predicting and mapping out the movements of an opponent before they themselves truly knew this themselves, oft initiating a counter the instant before an attack is launched. This talent allows Engetsu to easily manage fighting multiple skilled opponents, weaving in and out of attacks while delivering his own precise strikes. Engetsu has tailored the teachings of Kyūketsuki to match his own strengths, integrating feints, great feats of acrobatics, and his ability to adjust on the fly in order to force opponents to stay on their toes. Taijutsu: As with his skill in Kenjutsu Engetsu's talent in the field of Taijutsu is largely owed to the trainings of The Forsaken, namely Malakas Natoro and Ji the Taijutsu specialists within The Forsaken. As a result of this Engetsu's own style of Taijutsu is a blend of the many styles of Malakas, the rhythmic yet unpredictable dance-like art of Ji's Ritsudō ken, and Engetsu's own innovation. This strange blend of fighting styles results in a style that is all it's own and never cemented, a style that lacks any per-determined movements or concrete manner of going about battle; one moment the strikes may be purely linear while the next his movements flow rapidly from one to the other and the next he's taken to the air to use a more acrobatic style. While Engetsu's fighting style lacks a name and any true cementation, it does have one factor that remains a rigid constant, every motion wastes no energy and there are no wasted motions. This absolutely fluid style of combat makes Engetsu's movements highly difficult to track even through the use of a Sharingan, as it is suspected that not even Engetsu knows what his next move is until he's done it. Fūinjutsu: Engetsu is shown to be at least proficient in the use of fūinjutsu, sealing various items, jutsu, and weapons within the ring he constantly wears and calling these at will. He has also been known to make use of a variation of to deal with opponents with large amounts of chakra although the frequency of Engetsu doing this is so low that his skill with this particular skill can not be readily determined. Sharingan: Born a pureblooded Uchiha, Engetsu is a "true successor" of the Sharingan and all it's abilities. Whether it be the reading and prediction of an opponent's movements during combat, tracking high speed movement, the analyzation and/or copying of an opponent's technique, the use of Ocular Genjutsu, reflection of an opponent's Genjutsu back upon themselves, hypnotism, or the exertion of control over animals, Engetsu possesses great skill in it's usage. Due to the negligible amount of chakra consumed by maintaining the Sharingan Engetsu has demonstrated the ability to leave it in an activated state for an extended periods of time without the slightest signs of strain, the longest he'd kept it active being a month, despite this he prefers to leave it in a dormant state until it is needed in order to maintain an element of surprise. *'Mangekyō Sharingan': Engetsu's Mangekyō Sharingan was awoken when he was thrown from the village he'd come to cherish; the powerful sense of loss and sadness sparking something deep within him with disastrous results, the entirety of the forest surrounding Konoha was nearly razed to the ground by his Amaterasu when he unknowingly activated it in his anguish, this event being prevented only by his losing consciousness and as a result extinguishing the flames. He later discovered that he was able to make use of Amaterasu through his left eye, Tsukuyomi through his right, Susanoo by using both eyes, in addition to his own unique technique known as Gekkō no Yurameku from either eye. *'Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan': Engetsu awakened the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan by transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan from an unknown Uchiha, the eyes of which were found within the remains of Tobi's Lab. He found that he no longer experienced the intense pain and loss of vision related to the use of the techniques granted by his Mangekyō Sharingan in addition to a large increase in the power/effectiveness of all his Sharingan techniques, such as being able to control multiple animals in a single area by creating eye contact with only one in addition to discovering a new technique, and a notable decrease in the amounts of chakra required to use his Ocular Jutsu.